Naruto: Path to freedom
by Rennerd
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuriki. As such he must become a ninja. To escape the chains binding him, many will in turn be bound. He didn't ask for this. A darker Naruto.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: Don't really own anything that you recognise.**

He looked over at his companion, dressed in standard Konoha ANBU gear, long purple hair falling down her back. "We'll be back in Konoha soon."

She nodded. "In a couple of hours at this pace" she replied.

He looked back to the road, adjusting the headband with a spiral design on it and throwing up the hood on his cloak. "What a pain."

Naruto Uzumaki stood trembling as he listened to his senseis talk about the kyuubi. Hearing Iruka proudly call him his student made tears fall from his eyes as he jumped out to protect his precious sensei. "If you lay one hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!"

"I see, so that is why I felt you out here." A voice called from tree branch. They looked up, seeing an ANBU and a cloaked figure.

"Hey, who are you? I'm gonna kick your ass if you're an enemy, because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage-ttebayo!" the blonde eyesore yelled.

The ANBU twitched slightly in a manner suggesting she was suppressing laughter, and the hooded figure twitched in annoyance. "It seems that either my modifications to the technique or the time passed has caused extreme mental degradation" he muttered, before appearing next to the eyesore with one hand on its head and the other with two fingers pointing up in a seal. "Release."

The blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto!" The injured chunin yelled, "What did you do to him?"

"Tch, I wanted to kill the monster" the white haired chunin snarled, picking up his large shuriken. "Who are you?"

The ANBU suddenly appeared, her sword piercing through the back of his chest as his eyes widened. The hooded figure threw back his hood, revealing blonde hair, a headband with a spiral and a pair of goggles. "Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki." He stated.

"Naruto, patch up the chunin." She said, creating a shadow clone, "My clone will inform the ANBU to pick up this one, then we have to report to Lord Hokage. I've indulged this whim of your enough."

"Right" he acknowledged, moving over to Iruka.

"W what's going on Naruto?" he asked shocked.

Naruto stared at him through his darkened goggles. "Once we've met the Hokage, He'll tell you what he feels you should know." He replied, bandaging his wounds. He stood, flipping his hood and joining the ANBU. He looked over his shoulder "Stay there, the ANBU will collect your friend and drop you at the hospital." He said before disappearing with the ANBU.

The two appeared in front of the Hokage tower. The ANBU leaned down to the hooded figure "Ready for this Naruto-sama?" she murmured. He nodded. "Let's go." He said, moving forward.

**Authors note: Just some ideas I had kicking round. The premise is a generally stronger Naruto, who is a fuinjutsu specialist, and loves playing with chakra. The general idea is a character who would rather study his chakra, mastering it as much as he can rather than play around with 'silly nijutsu' and general ninjaing. Of course he realises as a jinchuriki being a ninja is his only option, unless he can get to the point the village won't risk going after him. He knows he is against the ninja world, and is collecting 'pieces' to aid him. Just a general introduction to the idea really, but I'll see how it goes.**


	2. Welcoming

Chapter 2

The door to the hokages office flew open.

"Uzumaki Naruto returning to konoha, Lord Hokage." Naruto said, walking through the door.

The hokage looked up from his desk, smiling at the sight of the blonde. "Ah Naruto-kun, welcome back. I trust everything is fine? You never used to call me Hokage." he said.

Naruto snorted, throwing back his hood as his companion placed a large scroll on the desk. "I realised that there is a time and a place for informality old man, and I wanted to get this over with quickly. I've not been home in years, and I am pretty tired."

The old man chuckled, "It's good that you've learnt some respect, Naruto. I saw you met your replacement." He said with humour. "Anything important to report?"

Naruto scowled at that "I don't know why, and probably won't have much chance to experiment to find out the reason my shadow clone became retarded. The seals I placed around Konoha should have increased its resilience within Konoha, and made dealing with the feedback easier, not affected it's mind. As to the report," he shrugged "not much to say. I assisted the rebels, tested and designed some seals, and we won. They paid a good price, mostly some training and upkeep. They kept me back from the front line mostly, though I helped out here and there. Yugao obeyed her orders, kept with me at all times. Going toilet was awkward at first, I tell you." He laughed.

Sarutobi smiled fondly at him. "I see. I'll have Yugao give a detailed report later." He wrote some things on a paper, "Here, this is your class in the academy. Report in two days for team placement." He smirked "I'll pass you, the excuse is a make-up test, covering the Mizuki scroll incident. But due to your clones… skills, You'll be dead-last." A muttered "Joy" could be heard. "If you can try and incorporate some of your clone's personality. You can grow out of it in a week or so, although I understand if you find it to distasteful to do, but it may cause questions. Anyway that's all for tonight. Dismissed." As He turned to leave, "It's good to see you, Naruto."

"Heh, you too old man."

"Yugao, accompany him home, then report in the morning, understood?"

"Sir."

...

The two walked along until they reached the apartment block where he lived. Entering his apartment, he turned to Yugao, who removed her mask. "I suppose I'll see you around, Naruto-sama," she said, leaning in and giving him a kiss, which he returned. After a moment, they broke the kiss, and leaned back.

"Right, I'll see you later. I'll miss having you around. I've learnt a lot from you." He hesitated a second, "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about the slave seal."

She shook her head "it's fine. I was pissed at first, but you were effective at changing my mind." She sighed "they'd be disappointed at how easily you managed to subvert me." She shook her head again, her hair flowing around, "Anyway I want to get home. I'm gonna take a shower, and see Hayate in the morning." She looked wistful "I… don't know if I can keep seeing him. I'll tell you next time we meet, Naruto-sama."

"Right, by the way, you should probably drop the –sama while we're in the village"

She laughed, a musical sound "I can pass it off as respect for your sealing arts, so I'd prefer to keep calling you that, if you don't mind?."

He shrugged, "as you wish." he said. She smiled gratefully, before putting her mask in place, and leaving. He stared at the window, she left out of, before turning to his door as someone knocked on it. "Come in." he called.

The door opened, revealing a beautiful women with black hair and eyes, who smiled upon seeing him. "Mikoto, It's good to see you." He turned toward the bathroom, "Come on, I'm dirty, I'm going to take a shower."

As the water poured down on them, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pulling his head into her breasts.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly, "my saving you?"

She smiled into his hair, thinking back. How her son had killed her clan, to protect Konoha. "I regret many things" she said carefully, "I regret not being there for Itachi as much as I should, I regret not taking better care of you for Kushina, I regret not being more firm in my requests for Fugaku to put aside his coup. But I would never regret your saving me." She said softly.

"Even though it caused Itachi to place the seals on you, making you my slave? That it made me happy that you had to do as I say, take part in these everyday tasks with me?" he asked.

He felt her shake her head. "I don't resent it. Sasuke hadn't recovered by the time you left, and it was comforting, having someone to pour my love into, and give the attention back. I am relieved, even If I must obey your will, I am able to be there for both you and my son. He took the loss of the clan hard. If Itachi had acted a couple of days earlier, it would have been easier. He had just received Fugaku's praise, and it mattered to him even though he had always had mine. Subconsciously, I think he feels that it was that acceptance from his father that caused what he thinks is Itachi's madness." She paused "I haven't told him I am your slave, and would prefer not to, so he thinks that I wasn't worth killing for Itachi, so I can't really help him in his quest for vengeance. It doesn't help that I don't hate Itachi. I know he still loves me, but he's been… distant. I am happy you're back because it means I can openly show my love again. Sasuke thinks he must be above love, to hate Itachi, to be powerful enough to kill him. He gets annoyed at affectionate gestures, he won't let me hold him like this."

He knew she was crying, even though the shower hid it. He turned around in her arms and held her back as she spent her tears on him.

"Do you know why I saved you," he asked suddenly, "why I stood up to Itachi for you despite knowing I couldn't beat him?" She shook her head. "It was because you were kind to me. I was alone, and you came and held me. I was hungry, so you came and cooked for me. You saved me from my solitude, from a darkness darker than the deepest black. I was already good at sealing, and your talk about my mother made me more enthusiastic about studying it. We had only knew each other a few weeks, and I had already loved you. I promised myself that I would pay you back for your kindness, no matter what. I was willing to die to save your life. I don't know why Itachi spared you. Maybe he wasn't allowed to hurt me, maybe he loved you enough that my presence either convinced or enabled him to spare you. I was overjoyed. I didn't really understand what a slave was, but you did what I asked, you cooked for me, you held me when I wanted, you came to my bed and held me as I slept. You encouraged me, despite your own pain. It was a couple of months in that I found out what slavery meant, I began to wonder. Did you resent my taking your freedom? Did you hate that I made you love me when your son was in a coma? Would you want to be free, even if it meant death?" He tightened his hold on her. "I've been gone a few years. I've had plenty of time to think. I decided I'd ask you. I want to be free from the chains that bind me. My fate as a jinchuriki. I'll need pieces to help me break free, even if I must in turn bind others with more chains than myself. But I love you, a love born from my childish feelings. I cannot free you, but I can offer you escape if you wish it." He spoke softly.

After a moment she pulled back, before pressing her lips to his. "As a wife of the Uchiha clan, we are expected to be submissive to our husbands. The seal I bear is of Uchiha design. Even back then I had accepted my enslavement. It is a way for me to watch over my son. A way for me to pay for my sin in not being there for you, for Kushina. My mind, my body, my everything. You cannot ask for these things that I offer you freely. Anytime, anyplace, anything you want, I offer it to you. I want you to get along with my son, though I cannot do more than ask it. It may be hard. He looks down on you for your… replacements actions. As you commanded I did not do more than meet it in passing, so you are nothing more than the class clown to him. But nonetheless, I want you to be friends. Now, come on. Let's get to bed so I can show you my resolve." She said, turning off the shower, and leading him to his bed.

...

He wakes up the next morning, Mikoto lying next to him. He runs his hand over her body, causing her to stir. As she opens her eyes, she smiles at him beautifully, "Naruto-sama. Good morning."

He can't help but smile back, "Good morning, Mikoto-chan. About last night, why did you…"

She sat up stretching, drawing his eyes to her breasts. As she saw him looking she smiled teasingly "Their yours if you want them" He blushed slightly, reaching out and squeezing them. "Mhhm, last night we had sex, partly to show you I'll accept whatever you want, and I knew it would happen sooner or later, and wanted to show you that I desire it too." His eyes snapped to hers.

"What do you mean, I wouldn't have ordered you to-" She cut him off.

"You probably would have. You forget I knew your mother, the previous jinchuriki. She always got edgy around the full moon. When she started dating they were taking it slow, yet on the first full moon she threw him down and took him." She smirked, "She was refreshed, but he was too exhausted to move the next day." Her smile turned gentler "on the first full moon, if puberty's kicked in, then if I was with you would probably take me, possibly feeling guilty about it the next day. I wanted to reassure you in advance." She reached out and cupped his face. "You may think you were selfish, but both the weeks leading to, and the months after the massacre I grew to care for you. I wouldn't have slept with you if you were not my master, probably, but never doubt that I care for you. You and my son are my top priority." She smirked again "Now if you'll let go of my breast I'll go and prepare breakfast." His hand flew from her breast as his cheeks turned red. She laughed, a beautiful melody. "Come round next door in a few minutes and I'll have breakfast ready." With that she dressed and left. Naruto stared after her. "What I want, when I want it…" he muttered. "Maybe I'll take her up on that."

"So where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Mikoto offered more food on her chopsticks, before eating it. She sighed "You just missed him, he grabbed some toast and ran off to train beforeyou got here. Say aahh" she said offering some more.

"I see, so we're all alone then?" he teased, opening his mouth to eat it. She laughed softly.

"If that's what you want, but you should remember that there are a lot of things to do today. You have to unpack, take care of your registration before any other business, but if you insist…" she offered reaching toward her top. Naruto chuckled before shaking his head "Your right, I should take care of other things first. By the way you seem pretty eager."

She shrugged. I'm a woman too. Before last night I hadn't had any release in years, since my husband died. I have needs too."

He blinked at that, "You mean you haven't..." he made a gesture.

She blushed slightly before replying "You shouldn't ask a woman those sorts of questions Naruto-sama, and the answer is no. I am familiar with Uchiha traditions regarding slavery, and since you haven't ordered otherwise I am using those as guidelines, and no one is allowed to be intimate with this body without your permission, not even me." She shrugged "Of course if you order it I'll disregard them. Aahh" she offered some more food. "Do you want me to come with you, or should I do my ordinary chores?" she asked.

"Do whatever you feel like" he said, "I'll meet up with you later. Make sure to get me some things for my fridge alright."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." She said with a bright smile.

...

"Here, old man" he said, handing over the forms. "The forms for having me under Konohas command until the Uzumaki clan says otherwise."

The hokage looked them over "Yes, everything seems to be in order. But is this really necessary Naruto-kun?"

The blonde nodded his hooded head. "Yes, I know that being a ninja is the only path I have. My status as a jinchuriki will allow nothing else. As such, you can consider this a safeguard against being ordered to fight an entire army or something."

"Do you really think I would do that, Naruto-kun?"

"Not really, but you can't deny you are old. Who will take your place? While I appreciate the things Danzo taught me, He would order it in a heartbeat. He is ruthless. Many others would consider me a tactical advantage rather than a ninja, what if they are your successors? While I cannot say I am happy about my treatment here, serving Konoha is my gratitude for living here. I have no intention of taking suicidal orders."

Sarutobi chuckled "Yes but there is no Uzumaki clan. This basically gives you permission to withdraw from Konoha as you wish."

The blonde smirked "True, but professional courtesy will keep me from doing so unless Konoha gives me a steep insult or stupid orders."

"Quite. Onto other business then. I'll be assigning you to team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke under Kakashi. I want you to keep an eye on him. Mental trauma may make him a liability. I don't expect you to do anything, that is Kakashi's job, just keep your eyes open." He smirked "I saw you got re-aquainted with Mikoto-san last night."

Naruto blushed "Damn, I forgot to reactivate the Privacy seals."

"Yes. Jiraiya will be returning in a few months. He said he felt you were ready for something he had for you."

"Tch, that geezer? Fine. I wanted his opinion on some things anyway. Old man, listen I-"

"I've got you old man, your job is mine!" A shuriken harmlessly flew past them, before a crash sounded. Naruto looked over to see a brat fall face first into the ground.

The brat got up. "Hey you tripped me." He accused. Naruto rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"Hey don't ignore me you idiot!"

Naruto grabbed him by the scarf pulling him eye to eye "Who the hell you calling an idiot pipsqueak?!"

"Let go of the honourable grandson!" a sunglasses wearing man yelled.

Naruto looked between the man and the brat, before flicking him on the head. "If you want to be Hokage, you must be patient, you must work hard to master your skills, and be diplomatic enough to not piss people off, dumb brat" he said before tossing him into the man and walking out.

The boy caught up with him and began pestering him. "Leave me alone brat, I'm not gonna teach you anything."

"But you have to!" he yelled "Ebisu won't teach me anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Listen kid I don't care about your problems. I'm about to be a genin, so I can't teach you much anyway. But I'll give you some advice. To be Hokage doesn't mean best ninja. You must be strong, yes, but you must think things through. You must prove you can make good decisions. You should focus on becoming a genin, then a chunin, then a jonin. Then you must prove you can be effective. Take it one stop at a time." The blonde paused and looked at him "And one last thing, you must see through deceptions like this." Before poofing away.

Konohamaru blinked, before screaming in frustration.

...

At dinner that night Sasuke, Naruto and Mikoto were sitting at the table. "Thanks again for inviting me around, Mikoto-san" Naruto said loudly.

"That's quite alright Naruto-kun" She said happily, "It's always nice to have company right Sasuke?"

"Hn." He replied. He glanced over at the blonde. "Naruto. Where did you get that headband?"

Naruto reached up and adjusted it. "It was my mothers. The Hokage agreed to let me wear it after I passed a make-up exam" Naruto exclaimed "Pretty cool huh?"

"I see." He glanced at his mother. "Mother was sad you didn't pass."

"I know" Naruto said. "She was happy when she gave me this. My mother was her best friend, so she was proud to pass it on." Naruto said softly, stroking the headband.

Sasuke's look softened for a moment before he replied "Hn" Sasuke stood up. "Thanks for the meal, Mother. I'm going out for some training before I go to bed." With that he left. Naruto and Mikoto continued eating. When they finished they moved out to do the dishes.

"Mikoto… can you tell me how you lost your virginity?" Naruto asked suddenly. She took a step back and dropped the plate she was holding. Her reflexes kicked in and she caught it before it hit the ground.

"Why are you asking Naruto-sama?" She asked softly. He looked away.

"I was just curious really. I lost mine while I was away. The woman who took it was really attractive, but I wasn't really attached to her. I wanted to know… If you gave it to someone you loved" He asked softly.

She slowly wiped the plate she was holding. He thought she wouldn't answer until she suddenly spoke. "I… was raped. I was captured on a mission when I was 14, and raped by several ninja. I managed to escape and kill them all before meeting up with my team. My jonin sensei was really helpful and supportive." Naruto looked at her in shock, before moving over and holding her. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's fine Naruto. I'm over it. It hurt for a long time, but the sad fact is most Kunoichi get raped at least once, many are sent on seduction missions and get fucked for the sake of the village. I've experienced one of the worst things that can happen to a ninja, so I can appreciate how precious love is." She started stroking his hair "It hurts, when I see the girls in the academy, and know that many of them will be raped or fuck complete strangers for the village." She shook briefly "Anyway let's get on with the dishes Naruto-sama."

"Right" came his reply. Once they were done she dragged him to the bed and pushed him down. "Please Naruto-sama, thinking about those things made me want to feel love. Please give it to me."

He looked into her eyes, before agreeing.


	3. Team meeting

Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto woke up in his bed, having left before Sasuke came home. He saw some food on the table, with a note from Mikoto wishing him well with team placements. He smiled to himself, before eating it, throwing on his hooded cloak and heading to the academy.

…

As he entered the room, he saw that most of the class had already arrived. Seeing a few empty places, he decided to sit next to Sasuke. "So, ready for Team placement, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at him, "Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes, before leaning back against the wall behind him. A commotion at the door drew his attention. _Hm they're pretty cute_ he thought, spying Sakura and Ino. However as he met their eyes, several images of the pinkette shouting and hitting him flashed before his eyes, _that's a little harsh_ he thought, _however my clone was pretty annoying. If it'd accepted her refusals she wouldn't have hit him, perhaps?_ He wondered.

"Would you move please?" the question drew him from his thoughts.

He rubbed his head "Sorry Sakura-chan. I'll move now, okay?"

She blinked owlishly "Naruto?"

He grinned stupidly "Yep, it's me Sakura-chan"

"You look different, and didn't you fail?"

His grin widened "I passed a make-up test, and I realized that such immaturity wasn't acceptable for a ninja." He said loudly.

Sakura and Ino blinked, before Sakura said "Well Thanks for moving Naruto." With that he walked off leaving them to fight over the seat. Spying another seat he walked over to Hinata.

Seeing no one close, he said softly "It's been a while, Hinata."

She turned red and eeped. "S-so your back, Naruto-sama?"

He nodded "got back the other day."

"I see. I-I've worked hard and improved. W-will you let me serve you, Naruto-sama?"

He looked at her through his goggles. "Perhaps. I'll think of some test to give you to see your dedication." He looked away "You reacted pretty funnily to my clone" He said.

Her blush deepened, "W-well, he was so loud and enthusiastic. I-I looked up to him. I knew it wasn't you, so I kept my distance, like you said, but seeing his determination made me stronger, and think of you" the last bit was said so softly he could barely hear it.

He looked back at her "Don't be so shy. I believe in you, you'll get stronger if you're not strong enough. Your clan is foolish to toss your potential away."

"N-Naruto-sama!" Her blush deepened again. Just then Iruka walked in.

After the class calmed down Iruka gave a speech before calling out the teams. He told them their sensei's would collect them after lunch and wished them luck. The children slowly trickled out to have lunch until the only ones left were Naruto and Hinata. After a moment, Naruto looked over at her. "Hinata, I have a test for you." She stiffened and looked at him nervously.

"What is it, Naruto-sama?" she spoke softly.

He blinked, "You didn't stutter," He pointed out.

She blushed lightly "I'm not very good when other people are around" she said.

"I see" He muttered. "Anyway, according to the bingo book I was given in the land of Water, Yuuhi Kurenai is Konoha's top Genutsu specialist. My Genjutsu is pretty weak, so I need her to teach me." He looked at her "You are going to capture her so I can convince her to do so." He took out a blank tag and a pen, quickly drawing a seal on it. "Here, channel a little chakra into this to contact me when it's done. Make sure she won't be missed for a couple of hours."

She took the tag, "Understood, Naruto-sama. I will not fail you." After a quick goodbye they left to meet up with their teams for lunch.

…..

He saw Sakura sitting dejectedly on a bench, so he walked up to her. "Good morning Sakura-san!" he yelled.

She sighed "Good morning Naruto. What do you want?"

"I'm asking you if you want to get lunch, Sakura-san"

"I am not going out with you Naruto!" She yelled.

"Okay then, Sakura-san, See you later then." He said cheerfully, before walking away to meet up with Mikoto and Sasuke.

…..several hours later….

"Why is our sensei so late" Sakura fretted. The other sensei's had already collected their teams. Naruto was sitting still looking at his hands, which had leaves on them.

Sasuke looked over at him "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up at him. "I'm practicing my chakra manipulation" he said, "I'm naturally quite bad at it, and it is fairly important for ninja."

Sakura looked over interested. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Easy, by increasing your skill at manipulating chakra, your jutsu become easier and quicker to use, and less wasteful. Getting to the point where you can create elemental chakra you can make elemental ninjutsu stronger. There are bloodlines that allow you to mix elements to something new. I am trying to recreate those by practicing 2 elements at a time." Here he held up his hands, shredding one leaf and burning the other. "Using one element is an advanced technique, two is much harder, and combining them without help is nearly impossible" he said shrugging. At that point the door opened, revealing a jonin with silver hair.  
"Alright team, meet me on the roof as soon as you can alright?" and with that he vanished.

…

"Alright, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha, I'll be your sensei from here on. Now please introduce yourselves." He pointed at Sakura, "You first."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke, my dream for the future is Sasuke" (SQUEEL) "and I don't like anyone who comes between me and Sasuke."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things, and I don't really like anything. I don't have a dream, because I will make it a reality. I will kill that man, and restore my clan."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I doubt you want to know anything else really."

"Alright, now we know each other I have to tell you something. You have the skill to be a genin, now I must test your aptitude. We'll have a survival exercise tomorrow morning. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 a.m. and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up. Bear in mind that most teams will fail this test. Well see you later." And with that he vanished.

Before Sasuke could vanish, Naruto stopped him. "Wait, we should come up with a strategy for the test."

Sasuke just looked at him for a moment. "Hn, just don't get in my way" and vanished. He looked over at Sakura who was looking after Sasuke, squeeling about how he was dreamy. Naruto sighed before taking off.

….

That evening Naruto jumped across the rooftops, towards the seal he gave Hinata. When he arrived he checked no one could see him before jumping through the window to see Hinata sitting next to an unconscious Kurenai on the bed.

"Well done Hinata. How did you manage it?"

She blushed a little at the praise before answering, "I, I came round and asked to talk about my training, since no one in my clan wanted to know. While she was pouring some tea I knocked her out with juuken."

"I see. Good job" he said, patting her on the head. "Any ideas on how to convince her to work for me?" Hinata smiled nervously before explaining her plan.

…..

Kurenai started awake, unable to see anything. She tried to call out, but there was something in her mouth. A chill flew over her body as she realised her situation. She had seen it before, though not felt, and knew she was tied up, blindfolded and gagged. She made herself calm down, and became aware of a whimpering sound.

"Ah, it seems Yuuhi-chan has awoken." A voice said. She heard soft footsteps come toward her and felt her blindfold being removed. Her eyes widened as she saw Hinata tied up naked in the middle of the room, dangling from the roof standing on her toes, with a gag in place. "As you can see I have managed to capture both you and Hyuuga-chan." Her eyes turned toward the voice, a hooded figure standing next to her, wearing goggles and a face mask. "There's no point shouting, Privacy seals will stop anyone from noticing you. Now, I'm going to remove your gag, so we can talk, Okay, Yuuhi-chan?" the voice was slightly mocking. She nodded and he removed the gag.

"What do you want?" she said quietly.

She heard him chuckle. "You Yuuhi-chan, I want you."

She stared at him. "Then let Hinata go, she has nothing to do with this."

He chuckled again, walking over to Hinata, softly caressing her bound frame, causing her to whimper softly. "She makes such good leverage doesn't she, Yuuhi-chan?" Hinata turned towards Kurenai, tears leaking from her eyes. She watched as he attached a paper tag over her small breasts. "This tag will kill her if you try to take it off, or manage to knock me out. Of course I could activate it at will," he said, forming a handsign causing Hinata to Squeal.

"All Right!" she shouted, "I'll go along with you, just stop hurting her!"

He chuckled again, making another handsign causing the ropes holding her to fall. "Your chakra is bound, before you get any funny ideas. Now strip."

Kurenai stood, before removing her clothes, clenching her fists in irritation. When she was naked he ordered her to place her feet on the tags next to her bed, and her hands on the tags on the bed. With a handsign her limbs were stuck in place. He walked over to her, caressing her body. She shuddered in anticipation in spite of herself. "Just get it over with." she requested.

Another chuckle. "What's the rush? Besides this isn't about sex" He said, before she felt something moving along her lower back. She whipped her head back and saw him drawing on her back, "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Drawing a seal" came the reply. "one of a few, can't have you talking about this after all."

"Stop it! Seals are dangerous" she pleaded, knowing of the curse seal.

A smack resounded and she whimpered, "Now now, I know what I'm doing. You just relax and let me do this. Everything will be fine." She resigned herself, and several minutes later he removed the brush. "There, done. Seal, activate." Chakra flowed along her skin, covering her body with caresses, arousing her in spite of herself. She felt the tags holding her release, so she stood up and span round, seeing black flowing designs curling around her body. She froze as she saw him holding a handsign with a hand.

"As you can see this seal lets me control your body." His hand moved slightly, and her arms stretched out. "It also lets me stop your chakra flow. Of course when I'm not using it then you won't even notice it." He smirked, "It also allows me to do this." She felt a soft warmth rubbing her body, gasping as she fell to her knees in pleasure.

"Why, why did you do this."

He shrugged. "A friend let me try this out, and you've got an updated version, do you like it?"

She glared at him. "No, now you've had your fun, let Hinata go."

He cocked his head before shaking it. "This isn't over, we haven't come to why I'm here. I want you to train me in genjutsu."

She blinked in surprise. "Why would you do all this if you wanted me to teach you" she asked angrily.

"I am pretty weak to genjutsu," he confided "I know the basics of how to detect them, but since the best genjutsu experts are here, they are content to leave that skill as a weakness. He brought out his brush again and walked towards her. "Now, a few more seals and we'll be ready to begin."

…

As he finished Kurenai was laying down asleep on the bed, and the seals all faded from view. A quick handseal and Hinata fell to her feet. She reached up and took out her gag. "Is it okay, Naruto-sama?"

He nodded. "One of the seals pushes amounts of my chakra into her system, similar to a genjutsu, making her subconsciously desire to serve me. Some big mental shocks and she should be eager to do as I want. She may have only done what I wanted under duress, but it will be reinforced until she feels like she did it because she desired it." He smirked. "Sealing arts truly are the greatest."

…

Kurenai awoke slowly, a pleasant feeling covering her body. As she opened her eyes she looked down, seeing some blue hair. After a moment she realised what was wrong with that picture.

"What are you doing Hinata!"

Hinata looked up from her position on Kurenai's breast. "You looked frustrated sensei, I was trying to help you out." With that she returned to what she was doing. With a moan Kurenai moved to push her off, but ended up holding her in place.

"W-what, my arms" she muttered before moaning again. This continued for a few minutes before the door flew open revealing a boy with blonde hair and some take out in his arms.

"Hinata-chan! I brought some ramen" He proclaimed loudly, before looking intently at the scene in front of him.

Kurenai protested weakly but couldn't force Hinata off her.

"Come on over, Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei wants to teach you about sex. We can eat in a minute" Hinata said, moving over to take Naruto's jacket. Kurenai whimpered, but fortunately the privacy seals kept the neighbours from hearing anything.

…

When he opened his door in the early morning, he found Mikoto waiting for him.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." She greeted.

"Good morning Mikoto."

There was a moment of silence, before Naruto broke it. "So, why are you waiting up for me?"

"I was in town earlier, and saw you running to an apartment. I saw you enter Kurenais apartment. I wanted to warn you to be careful if you were trying to be discreet."

He smiled sheepishly. "I see. I'm surprised you aren't chastising me."

She shook her head. "It is not my place to. Though I am curious why you were seeing Kurenai."

He thought for a moment before answering. "I enslaved and seduced her into teaching and serving me."

She blinked at hearing that. "You do realise that I was the foremost genjutsu user before I retired"

He stared at her in shock before laughing. "That's an embarrassing oversight on my part. Though I thought you wouldn't approve of enslaving Konoha ninja."

She shrugged, "Konoha was responsible for my clan's destruction, even if there were some traitors in it. I don't really hate the leaf, but I am happy to put your desires above that of the village. Now, you should go to bed. I'll come and wake you in the morning so you don't miss your exam.

…

A.N. not sure I explained the seals as clearly as I wanted, but oh well. Basically they needed to shock and distract her while the seal altered her subconscious, so she couldn't put up much resistance. Now they just have to wait for her to reconcile her new desires with her rational mind. Of course there are other seals too. Please either review or message thoughts or questions. Making me think about the answers could improve the story and thus reading pleasure.

OMAKE

"So Naruto, how do you put up with that bastard Sasuke on your team?" Kiba asked.

Naruto paused to think. Nodding to himself, he created a shadow clone band. "Let me answer with a song." He said.

"Sasuke's mom, has got it going on

…(skip)

Sasuke can't you see, guys don't do it for me,

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Sasuke's mom.

…(skip)

I know you think it's a fantasy,

But since your dad got taken out your mom could use a guy like me!

…(skip)

I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Sasuke's mom."

…

As he finished he looked at the shocked faces of Kiba and probably Shino. Suddenly a black blur moved in to kiss him.

"That was so romantic, come Naruto-kun, you must ravish me!" and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Moments later Kiba turned to Shino "Dude, We should quit being ninja to make a band!"

"… Indeed."


End file.
